


Birthday Cake (SFW)

by kawaiizard



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiizard/pseuds/kawaiizard
Summary: GN!MC tries like hell to make Beel and Belphie's birthday cake in time for their party, but things are going badly...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Birthday Cake (SFW)

*******

_**[kawaiizard's original post on tumblr](https://kawaiizard.tumblr.com/post/636407296078086144/prompt-40-with-gn-mc-done-with-who-ever-brother) ** _

*******

**Beel x GN!MC, ft. Mammon and Asmo**

**SFW**

**CW: fluff, romance, explicit language, arousal, exaggerated anger; not-actually-serious exaggerated bodily threats to a certain lovable greedy idiot**

*******

Things were going very, very badly.

“Oh for the love of Goldie… oi, MC, where did ya put the sugar?” Mammon asked.

“I don’t know, do you still have eyes? They should be in your _face_ ,” you grumbled, elbow-deep and laboring intensely over a behemoth of a mixing bowl.

“I thought I saw it on top of the fridge?” Asmodeus hedged as he cracked (so, so many) eggs by the sink.

“Why is it on TOP of the fridge?”

You glowered at the white-haired butthole.

“Oh shut up, we don’t need your sass on top of all this,” Asmo said irritably.

Mammon huffed and went to grab the sugar.

“…you doing ok?” Asmo asked you. You just gave him a _look_. Like a very big _pointed_ look. A look so large and pointy that Asmo got nervous for a sec, regained his composure, and politely averted his eyes.

Most unfortunately, he actually found the answer to his question by averting his eyes. Because his eyes fell on the worst possible sight. They landed on the _rest of you._

And you looked fucking god-awful.

“Ok, that’s fair,” he nodded.

You fumed quietly, mumbling under your breath about _rich busybody demons_ _~~and how the fuck is Asmo still so clean???~~_

Fact was, you were tired, achy, rumpled, sweaty, and absolutely stressed-the-fuck out. Not to mention the skewed apron, icky hands, and that you were absolutely _caked_ in flour.

Which was appropriate of course, because you, Asmo, and the Great Useless Lump Mammon were in charge of baking a giant mountain-of-a-cake for the twins’ birthday party tonight.

The party gets a cake, and you get caked in flour.

Of course.

You sighed and climbed out of the ~~crater~~ mixing bowl to wash your hands and get a glass of water real quick. Surely you could spare a few minutes, right? The party began in… you checked the clock hanging prettily next to a cabinet, and-

wait…

only an _hour????_ Is that really the time? Oh nononono how did you guys get so BEHIND?!

Then you spun around, hoping against hope that Mammon didn’t YET AGAIN forget to preheat the–

.

.

.

.

.

You were gonna kick Mammon’s _glistening golden ass._

“THAT’S IT, WHERE IS THAT GREEDY MONEY-HUMPING BASTARD I’M GONNA KILL HIM THIS TIME I SWEAR TO DIAV-”

Big, beefy, beautiful arms encircled your upper body, firmly pinning your flailing arms against your huffing sides. About 94% of the embrace was just your boyfriend showing you love and affection.. and 6% of it was ensuring you didn’t hurt yourself or others by accident. The caring gesture went a long way to cool your jets… and warm your heart.

“Hey there MC,” said Beel lightly.

Really though, regardless of the jets’ temperature, you were still upset.

As you took a second to calm your heart rate in Beel’s careful and loving embrace, Asmo crawled out from behind the ~~bomb shelter~~ island.

“Oh good, I was worried Mammon would actually lose his head for a second,” Asmo quipped, fixing his hair irritably.

“What do you mean?” Been asked.

“Ask. Mammon.” I grit out.

“Mmm… okay. I love you and all MC, but please step out of the kitchen. Let’s go walk for a bit.”

Beel let you go and threaded his fingers through yours instead, heedless of the baking soda and oodles of flour on your skin. With a backward nod to Asmo, he led you quietly into the hall. His hand was warm and gentle in yours.

You both wandered the halls aimlessly, enjoying the peace and quiet for a bit.

“I’m sorry about that,” you said eventually.

“It’s okay,” Beel replied.

“Not really.”

“Why?”

You huffed, exasperated. “Everything that’s been going wrong is the fault of two people. Mammon of course, because his gambling streak got the best of him last night and it caused us to get a late start today. And Lucifer because he was the dumbass who put Mammon on baking duty for your party in the first place. He would have been much better at decorating the place. Asmo too, actually. I should have had at least Satan on kitchen duty with me. He’s actually a pretty good baker…”

Beel let you vent, listening quietly as you meandered around the mansion.

“-and then I noticed that the oven wasn’t even preheated, and I kinda lost it.”

“Ahh.”

“Sorry you had to see that.”

“See it?” Beel chuckled. “We could hear you all the way down the hall.”

You blushed hard, mortified. If Lucifer or Diavolo actually heard that you were contemplating building a guillotine-

“Hey hey hey MC, it’s alright! Every single one of us gets like that from time to time with Mammon.” Beel shrugged his broad shoulders and brought his other hand up to cup your cheek. “We don’t blame you for blowing your lid. Honest.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

“But I wanted you and Belphie to have a great cake… I wanted to make it special.”

Beel’s eyes sparkled at the mention of cake, but he reigned himself in and pulled you into his arms again, nuzzling his face against your hair.

“MC,” he breathed, “I’ll take any cake you guys manage to drag out of that oven. And you know Belphie; he’s usually too tired to care about what he’s eating anyway. I’ll have a word with Lucifer too about keeping Mammon out of the kitchen too. It’s okay.“

You sighed and burrowed into his arms, a relieved and grateful smile on your lips.

“Sooo…” you mumbled after a time.

“Sooo?” Beel asked softly.

“Um… what if we, uh, don’t finish your cake in time for the party?” you asked. You peeked up at his face, worried that you might have triggered a problem-

Beel merely grinned and bent down to kiss you softly on the lips. His lips were warm and pliant and you had no qualms about indulging in the sweet, sweet _heat of him……._

After he was certain of your, uh, piqued interest, he pulled back with a crooked little smile. His eyes were molten and hungry as he stared down at your mouth, clearly wanting more, _(oh god so did you…)_ but he managed a rough show of restraint and buried his face in the crook of your neck instead, placing sweet love bites down your throat as he spoke.

“Sooo… I guess I’ll forgive you this time…” he murmured slowly, placing another love mark near your clavicle. “And besides, I have a new birthday request that I’m much more interested in.”

“Please tell me you have a spare cake in your room somewhere,” you gasped, barely holding yourself in check.

Beel’s answering grin was damn-near feral.

 ******* **THE END** *******


End file.
